This invention relates generally to integrated photovoltaic roofing systems, and more specifically to methods and systems for roofing shingles having photovoltaic modules integrated into the shingle.
At least some known roofing systems with asphalt roofs mount directly on top of the existing shingles. Other known roofing systems replace the roofing tiles with an area that looks like a black or blue area covering a portion of the roof. Such products are often advertised as being photovoltaic cells “integrated” into a shingle roof but the photovoltaic cells are simply surrounded by standard asphalt roofing tiles. However, such roofing systems lack flexibility in design or construction methods to allow the various colors and shapes that are necessary to match the various product lines available in the asphalt roofing market to provide the aesthetic appeal needed for a residential rooftop photovoltaic solar system.